


soundproof

by novocaine_sea



Series: checkpoints [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: With all the noise Misumi makes, Itaru is really glad Chikage soundproofed their room.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: checkpoints [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983826
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back already. There's going to be more fics... yeah... im real into MisuIta rn...

“Yes!” Itaru cheers as he finally clears the boss battle he’s working at for nearly forty-five minutes now. Even with his skill level (his combat stats are maxed, seriously this should’ve been a breeze), he just couldn’t defeat the King. But he’d done it, victory is his and now, Itaru can storm the castle. Itaru can do and take whatever he pleases with little to no care in the world. 

He chooses to flop back into his gaming chair with a quiet sigh and pick up his phone instead, relishing in his victory. He deserves a quick five minute break after all of that. There’s even sweat dotting his forehead from all the energy exerted in this battle. Gross. 

He opens an app, a newer one he’d installed on his phone only that day. It opens to a black screen with pink lines running through, mimicking the strings of a guitar. Itaru begins to tap on them, the top most one, the middle three, the bottom one. It’s an irregular pattern, but some strum stronger and longer beats than the others. Itaru has never been one for rhythmic games, but this is one he can get behind.

Especially when Misumi sings for him from the top of his bunk.

“....’taru.... Itaru!” Misumi wails and the headboard rattles where his wrists are attached to it.

This is the real prize, not the win against the King, but Misumi’s pleasure. Misumi had come to him earlier in the evening after Chikage had stepped out, carrying a triangular backpack hanging off one shoulder. There had been a toothy grin on his face and something Itaru couldn’t detect in his eyes. Itaru has learned not to question him, and he hadn’t been about to turn Misumi away, that would have been rude. Especially since that’s his boyfriend and Itaru finds his presence comforting.

So when Misumi had dumped the contents of the bag onto his couch to reveal a pair of handcuffs (stolen from Sakyo) and triangular silicon ( _ not _ stolen from Sakyo but still sus), and declared “I wanna try these!”, well, what was Itaru supposed to do? Say no? Itaru couldn’t, not when he had the opportunity to live out his own personal h-game. 

Now, for the past forty-five minutes, Itaru has been sitting at his desk gaming while Misumi is tied to Itaru’s bed, Itaru absently making the vibrator come to life inside of him every ten minutes or so. It has to be agonizing, but hey, Misumi wants it and Itaru gets to reap the benefits. It’s nice being king. He can hear Misumi behind him again as he plucks the strings of the app and Itaru leisurely spins in his chair. The soft glow from his monitor illuminates Misumi on the bed, struggling against the restraints and feet scrambling for purchase in the sheets.

“What was that? More?” Itaru’s drunk on his victory and strums the cord that vibrates the longest. 

Misumi lets out a high pitched squeal and pants into the open room. With all the noise Misumi makes, Itaru is really glad Chikage soundproofed their room. “I... I’m....!” Misumi can barely form words and Itaru stops. When they’d first started this almost an hour ago, Itaru had told him he wasn’t allowed to come. Misumi has been good thus far, but it has been forty-five minutes. Itaru stands from his chair and he slowly climbs up the ladder of his bunk, his tongue rough like sandpaper in his mouth when he catches sight of his boyfriend. His erection is flushed red and leaking, laying hard against his stomach, jumping with each pulse of the plug embedded inside of him. If Itaru looks downward he can catch the base of it, yellow and glistening with lube, resting against him, the only indication that it’s there.

“You’re not coming yet,” Itaru tells him, gently, and places his phone next to Misumi’s head. There’s only a thin ring of orange left in Misumi’s eyes, swallowed up by the black holes in the center of his iris, blazing with pleasure and need. Despite his growing stats, Itaru is nowhere near pro, and those eyes blown black the way they are? They’re super effective.

“Taru...” Misumi whines. It seems the rest of his vocabulary has gone, replaced only by Itaru’s name. Itaru doesn’t mind.

“I know, Sumi,” He cups his cheek and strokes it with his thumb. It comes back wet, and Itaru can’t immediately tell whether it’s from tears or from drool. Misumi’s lashes are dry but his lips have a soft shimmer to them and Itaru moves his thumb there, peeling his lips apart, stroking a finger against his tongue when it lolls from his mouth. It should be gross, putting his fingers inside of his partner’s mouth, but Itaru is immune, almost as if he’d taken a special potion. 

Itaru moves so he’s between Misumi’s spread thighs, keeping his fingers in Misumi’s mouth, his other hand touching Misumi’s thigh. Misumi jerks at the contact and his cock twitches against his stomach, a whine rumbling from his chest. “That desperate, huh?” Itaru purrs quietly and Misumi nods, licking up the digits in his mouth.

“Please,” Misumi begs, light and desperate.

“You want me to touch you?” Itaru’s hand slides up his smooth thigh and wraps around his erection, holding it loosely. It’s wet from where it weeps at the tip and he gives it a tug, eliciting another whine from Misumi.  _ Nice, very nice _ , Itaru licks his lips. He feels like a villain as he denies Misumi pleasure.

“You want to come?” 

“Mm!” Misumi’s body pulls taut, arching as Itaru pumps his cock a couple of times.

“Nah, you’re not ready,” Itaru pulls his hand away and wipes the slick away on the sheets, knowing he has to wash them later anyway. Misumi lets out a sob but still no tears, just another clang of metal against metal, and muscles trembling under Itaru’s touch. 

He picks up his phone and starts the vibrations up again, watching Misumi twist this way and that.  _ I’m a sadist _ , Itaru thinks as he watches Misumi writhe,  _ Maybe a little bit of a masochist too _ . To watch something so beautiful right in front of him and not do anything about it, not relieve himself alongside Misumi, he’s got to have some kind of willpower. Maybe it’s a new skill he’d just unlocked. It’s not like he would have picked it up anywhere else.

“You’re beautiful,” Itaru tells him, taking him in his fist again. Misumi’s eyes widen as he looks at Itaru, face flushed and sweat dotting his temples. “I’ll let you come, I think you’ve waited long enough.” He presses this thumb to Misumi’s slit, spreads the precome pooling there before letting it coat his shaft as he starts to pump him slowly. He rolls his wrist with it, even when Misumi starts rocking up to meet him halfway. Itaru presses blindly on the screen of his phone, Misumi’s eyes rolling back into his head and eyelids fluttering as he finally releases, spilling over Itaru’s fist and on his chest and stomach. Itaru is enraptured, unable to look away from both his face and his erection. Obscene, it’s totally obscene, but it’s also an instant kill to Itaru.

With his clean hand he tugs his sweats and boxers down, pulling his own erection free. He uses his soiled hand to lube himself up, jacking himself off. Misumi looks to be in a daze but he’s staring at him, watching him masturbate right onto him. It’s not long before Itaru is adding to the mess on Misumi’s stomach, and he presses a hand to the mattress besides Misumi’s head so he doesn’t collapse on top of him.

When everything is cleaned up and Misumi is unchained from the headboard, cuddled into Itaru’s side comfortably, Misumi asked, “Was I a good boy for Itaru?” He noses into his cheek, a dopey smile on his face that Itaru kisses.

“Mm, yeah, gg Misumi. You used up all my LP.”

Misumi giggles and nuzzles into his neck, Itaru tilting his head so he can have more room. “Next time it’s your turn~!” Misumi chirps. Itaru feels himself pale. That isn’t a part of the mission. A side quest maybe? Itaru doesn’t think he has the option to refuse, as with most things with Misumi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream w me about a3 and misuita on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
